A Volunteer's Story
by King of Plot Bunnies
Summary: Some shorts requested by friends. A series of one shots featuring the many members of the Volunteer Army and their interactions with their captain. Some will naturally be longer than others. Will mostly be K with the occasional T rating. You can request a character, but whether or not I follow through depends on if I can find their in-game character drama.
1. Kain

**Featured Characters: Kain, Hero, Pirika**

 **Takes Place: Early in Book 1.**

 **Rating: K**

* * *

It'd been less than two months since the founding of the Volunteer Army by the young Captain and already their ranks had begun to swell faster than anyone had predicted. The latest recruit being an individual _no one_ had been expecting to join their ragtag outfit.

Juliana's arrival had marked a turning point for the fledgling army. They'd gone from a group of misfit, if not well-meaning, pseudo-mercenaries to a legitimate fighting force to be reckoned with. With the true Holy Queen gaining admittance into the Volunteer Army; naturally, those who served her soon followed.

With the likes of royalty and military commanders joining the ranks of the Volunteer Army, it would only be fitting for them to be the ones to take charge.

Except they didn't.

Juliana had been adamant on being treated like any other soldier and deferred leadership to the Captain. Her knights had likewise chosen to defer to him and his second-in-command. And who else would this second-in-command be but the very first person to join the budding Volunteer Army.

Kain sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. "You okay?" a quiet voice spoke up from beside him. Starting slightly, the blond boy turned to see the Captain giving him a concerned look.

"Y-Yeah..." He coughed. "I'm fine."

"You've been sighing a lot lately." Pirika pointed out; floating just in front of his face. She waggled her finger at him accusingly. "I wouldn't exactly call that _fine_."

"You can tell us." The Captain's quiet voice was kind, as it always was, but his voice held a hint of reproachfulness. Kain flinched slightly. He'd always had a poor poker face.

"It's just…" He paused for a moment as a grimace made his way onto his face. "You know that I've always got your back, but… Are you sure I'm the best choice as your second-in-command?"

"What?" Pirika exclaimed. "What are you talking about, Kain? Of course you are!"

The Captain nodded his agreement. "I'm sure."

"But how can you be so sure?" Kain demanded. "You have so many others who would be better! Juliana, Wayne, Parchelle and Lephret… And those are just the knights! Don't even get me started on all the high-ranking guild officials that have joined recently!"

"Kain…" Pirika's voice was tiny. She had no idea what to say.

The blond sighed; once again running a hand through his hair. "I-I'm just a village kid." He said quietly. "I can hardly lead my father's cows out to pasture; let alone an entire army. You… You should choose someone else. Someone better than me."

"Kain." He froze at the sound of the Captain's voice. His face flushing, he turned to see the brown-haired teen staring at him solemnly. "You're right."

"H-Hey!" Pirika shouted; turning to him in shock. "Yuuri, what are you saying?!"

"I knew it.." Kain whispered; his entire face falling in dejection. Hastily jumping to his feet, he made to walk off, but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him in place. "C-Captain?"

"You can hardly claim to have the experience of someone like Wayne or Lephret," the brunet said quietly. "But can I really say the same?" The Captain shook his head with a wry smile. "We started the Volunteer Army with hopes of helping people. I don't think any of us imagined it becoming what it is now."

His face softened as he gave the blond a warm smile. "But I'm not going to let that stop me," he continued. "Our goal hasn't changed. We're going to get stronger so we can help the people in their time of need."

"That's right!" Pirika exclaimed happily. "You're our friend, Kain. We're in this together!"

"Captain… Pirika…" The blond teen mumbled; beginning to feel the tell-tale stinging in his eyes.

"Don't cry..." the sprite said teasingly.

"I'm not crying!" Kain snapped; furiously rubbing his eyes. "Something just… got into my eye…!"

"Kain." The blond ceased his actions and returned his attention to the Captain. "I didn't chose you as my second-in-command because you were the best for the job." He smiled. "I chose you because there's no one I'd rather have."

"C-Captain…" Kain once again rubbed his eyes before smiling. "I-I'll do my best!"

"That's all I ask."

"Kain!" A voice called out from nearby. "Yuuri! Where are you? We're ready to leave!"

"That'd be Phoena," the Captain said with a grin; patting him on the shoulder. "Best not keep them waiting."

"If we take too long to get to the next town, we'll have to camp out again!" Pirika exclaimed fearfully. "And you know what that means…"

"Phoena's cooking…" The two young men shuddered in unison.

"Let's go!" Pirika urged; her face pale. "I think I still have stomach cramps from last night's dinner…"

"Same here," Kain muttered as the three of them swiftly made their way in the direction of their companion's voice. If there was one thing everyone in camp agreed on, it was to _never_ necessitate Phoena's cooking.

However, despite himself, Kain couldn't help but grin. He was glad he was here to experience it with everyone in the Volunteer Army.

' _I'll do my best, Captain. For you. And for everyone.'_

They ended up camping out that night.


	2. Lindsey

**Featured Characters: Lindsey, Hero, Pirika, Phoena**

 **Takes Place: Late in Book 1; based on her 2nd character quest.**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

"NYAAAAA!" the Wildcat cried as she struck her unsuspecting foe in the back; unleashing a flurry of impossible-to-follow attacks.

"Waaah!" Her target grunted as he toppled over.

"W-Wha… Lindsey?!" Phoena exclaimed; staring at the scene incredulously. "Why are you tickling Yuuri? No. More importantly, why are you straddling him?!"

"Nyahaha!" The green-haired girl didn't answer. She instead let loose a cattish grin as the Captain stared up at her in dazed confusion. "Gotcha again, Captain! You're losing your touch!"

"Ah," Pirika sighed. "She's been doing this for a while. Sneaking up and tackling Yuuri when he least expects it."

"But _why?_ "

"No clue," the sprite shrugged before turning to the girl in question. "But this is the fourth time today, Lindsey. Don't you think enough's enough?"

"But it's so much fuuuun!" She whined. "And you're one to talk, Pirika! You prank the Captain all the time!"

"Wha…!" Pirika twitched. "D-Don't try to turn this around! ...Even though it _is_ pretty fun..."

Phoena sighed. "Still," she insisted; ever the peacemaker. "There's a time for games and there's a time for work. We're in the middle of preparations for the assault on the Royal Capital. Don't you think it's time to stop playing around?"

"Hmm…" Lindsey hummed to herself, placing a finger on her chin in faux thoughtfulness. "You know what I think…?"

"Um…. Yes?"

"I think Phoena is just _jealous~_ "

"Wh-What?!" The blue-haired girl sputtered; stepping back as though she'd just been struck. "Th-That's ridiculous! What do I have to be jealous of?!"

"Oh~?" Lindsey gave her a wide grin. "You mean you're not angry when I get so close to the Captain? Like _this~_ " She leaned down and nuzzled her face against the brown-haired teen's neck; a soft purr rumbling in her chest.

"T-That's enough!" Phoena exclaimed; her face reddening. She turned her glare on the wide-eyed boy in question. "Yuuri! Don't just sit there, say something!"

"...So soft…" The Captain murmured; absentmindedly rubbing the forest sprite's fluffy ears.

"N-Nya~!" Lindsey squealed; though she didn't seem all too displeased about his ministrations. "Th-Those are sensitive, nya~"

"Whoa! This is getting kinda exciting!" Pirika remarked with a sly smile on her face.

"YUURI! LINDSEY!" Phoena snapped; reaching towards the offending party menacingly. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

"Nyahaha~!" Lindsey leapt away from her grasp; gracefully landing several yards away. "I don't think so, Phoena! Only the Captain can touch me like that…"

"Lindsey!" The Chronicle's warden growled; her face growing redder than one of Gelbetz's tomatoes.

"Just kidding~!" The green-haired girl gave them a playful salute. "Thanks for playing with me, Captain. See ya around!"

"Good grief…" Phoena huffed as Lindsey bounded off; likely to harass Kain or Knuckle. "You can't just let her do what she wants, Yuuri! You have to put your foot down! ...Are you even listening to me?!"

"...Her ears weren't the only soft thing…" He murmured absentmindedly.

"Oh, boy…" Pirika sighed as Phoena's brow began to twitch violently.

"YUURI!"

Phoena refused to cook that night. For some reason, events similar to this began to happen much more frequently afterwards.


	3. Trystan

**Featured Characters: Trystan, Hero, Pirika, Nina**

 **Takes Place: Early in Book 1, before Lake of Sand**

 **Rating: T for somewhat coarse language**

* * *

"Master, you should wear your coat. You'll catch cold otherwise."

"Ah, thank you, Nina."

"You are welcome."

"..."

"Master, I have polished your sword. I hope it is to your satisfaction."

"You shouldn't have, Nina."

"I am your servant. It is my duty."

"..."

"Hey," Pirika spoke up; throwing a wary glance over her shoulder. "This is nice and all, but… Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

"I doubt it is the enemy," the Captain reasoned. "I sense no malicious intent."

"It is not," Nina said monotonously. "It is your black-haired assassin friend. He has been following us for the past hour and a half."

" _Ack...!_ "

"What?!" Pirika exclaimed; her head whipping about every which way. Nina turned her attention to a particular shadow several yards away.

"Why are you following us?" she asked; her voice still deadpan.

"Tch…!" The shadowy figure clicked their tongue before stepping into the light; revealing the bandaged form of Trystan scowling at each of them imperiously.

"Wha— Trystan?!" Pirika blinked in confusion. "What are you doing sneaking around?"

"None of your business!" the black-haired man retorted.

"He has been tailing us ever since I joined the Volunteer Army last week." The blonde archer said.

"Is this true, Trystan?" Pirika floated over to him; carefully examining his face. "Why's that?"

"Like hell I have!" Trystan snapped; irritably warding her off with his hand.

"Then you _haven't_ been staring at Master for the past hour?" Despite her voice still being a complete monotone, you could _feel_ the condescension within it.

"Feh!" The man spat on the ground. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, _freak?_ "

"Trystan!" Pirika shouted; her face aghast. "That was uncalled for!"

The Captain nodded. "You should apologize."

" _Apologize?_ " Trystan demanded; turning to him incredulously. "How can you even stand to have her here after what she did?"

"That was in the past," the teen said calmly. "Nina is our comrade now."

"She tried to _kill_ you!" The assassin snarled; sending the girl in question a nasty glare. "And you just let her waltz on into the army? You seriously think she won't try anything?"

"Yes."

"Y-You… I—" Trystan grit his teeth. "You know what? Fine! Get yourself killed! See if I care!"

"W-Wait Trystan!" Pirika called out as he spun on his heel and stormed off. He ignored their calls for him to return; easily slipping into the camp's shadows once again.

That damn idiot! Just how naive could someone be?! Letting an assassin get so close to him on a daily basis was just suicide. In his rage, he ignored any and all hypocrisy in _him_ of all people saying this. That was hardly the point.

"Tch…!" Trystan growled to himself. After everything he'd done for his sorry ass, this is how he repays him?! That idiot Yuuri deserved whatever he had coming to him. He—

"Trystan."

"Argh!" The assassin spun around; his knives already in hand. "Wha— You?!"

"Sorry for startling you," the Captain said; his mouth twitching upwards slightly.

"Let's put the knives away, yeah?" Pirika had no such reservations and was openly grinning at him.

"Wha— How…"

"We asked Nina to track you... Don't worry!" The sprite added hastily upon seeing the scowl forming on his face. "We asked her to give us some space."

"...What do you want?" Trystan demanded; grudgingly returning his knives to their holsters.

"We know you're worried about Nina…" Pirika began.

"I'm _not_ worried!" he immediately snapped. "Do whatever you want. I don't care."

"Let me finish, would ya?" she retorted; glaring at him.

"Tch…!"

"Look, we know you're worried about Nina, but just trust us on this." Pirika said. "Yuuri has always been a good judge of character. After all, he picked you up, didn't he?"

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Trystan demanded irritably. The Captain shook his head and sighed.

"...Trystan. Do you remember how we met?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." The black-haired man said stiffly. "I was collapsed by the side of the road from my injuries and you bandaged my wounds — which I could have done myself, by the way. Why do you ask?"

"If there is someone in front of me who needs help, I'm going to help them; regardless of who they are or where they came from." The younger man explained with a smile. "I saw you needed help, so I helped you."

"Like I said, I didn't _need_ your help…!"

"But more than that, if I hadn't helped you, we never would have become friends." The Captain continued; grinning at his muttered protests. "You're one of my precious comrades, Trystan. Everyone in the Volunteer Army is."

"We're _not_ friends, idiot..." he grumbled. "I'm only here until I repay my debt."

"Even so, I still consider you my friend," the brown-haired boy said earnestly. "And I hope one day I can call Nina one of my precious friends as well."

"Hmph." Trystan glanced away. "Fine. I just hope you don't regret your naivety."

"I don't." The Captain clapped a hand on Trystan's shoulder; an infuriating smile on his face. "And I never will."

"...Feh!" The man spat on the ground as he and Pirika took their leave. "Idiot…"

He watched them go for several moments until they rounded the corner and disappeared from view. The moment they did, however, his hand snaked towards his waist and drew a knife. Without warning, he hurled it into the nearby shadows.

The sound of it embedding itself into a tree reverberated throughout the quiet clearing. "Come out," Trystan said tersely.

Silently, Nina slipped from her perch on a high branch; landing gracefully on her feet. "...You saw me."

"I could hear you from a mile away, considering how loudly you breathe," he snapped. "You heard Captain Idiot. He's giving you a shot."

"Yes." The girl nodded. "Master is… kind."

" _Naive_ is more like it." Trystan grumbled before narrowing his eyes at her. "But you'd best watch yourself. If he ends up getting hurt because of you, I'll be taking your head."

"I will _never_ harm my master." The man raised an eyebrow at the vehemence in her voice. That was the most emotion he'd ever seen from her.

"Tch. We'll see." Hmph. Maybe her presence wouldn't be so bad, after all...

"After all, I am his favorite."

"Like hell you are!" Trystan snapped before he could stop himself. "Ugh…!"

"Hmph." Nina simply walked away but not before sticking her tongue out at him; all the while maintaining her deadpan expression. Trystan merely glowered after her retreating form.

' _Never mind. I hate her after all.'_


	4. Freya - Part I

**Featured Characters: Freya, Hero, Pirika, Thrax**

 **Takes Place: Mid-Book 1. In Maze Pass.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Co-written with Auriansmule for Dawn Breaker.**

* * *

The blonde-haired swordswoman let out a grunt as her slash was once again met by an immovable wall of steel. Pivoting on her heel, she narrowly avoided getting crushed by her opponent's morning star.

Sensing an opening, she dashed forward once more; her blade singing as she arced her swing towards her opponent's throat. It was not to be, however, as the armor-clad golem raised his club and parried her blow with dexterity that belied his hulking form. Then, faster than the woman could perceive, she suddenly found herself disarmed and sprawled across the ground; her opponent's weapon mere centimeters from crushing her skull.

" _ **It is my win, Freya.**_ " A hollow, echoing voice said from within the golem's helm.

"So it would seem," The woman, now identified as Freya, said with a sigh. "I just can't seem to beat you, Thrax."

" _ **It is because you lack proper motivation,**_ _"_ the armor-clad golem explained as he helped her stand.

"I have plenty of motivation." Freya scowled at the perceived slight. "My goal is to become the strongest there is. What better motivation is there?"

" _ **But what drives you to become strong?**_ " Thrax asked. " _ **Without will; your strength is meaningless.**_ _"_

"Your will to protect?" the blonde woman questioned; remembering their conversation from several days ago. "Is that what makes you so strong?"

" _ **Yes,**_ " the golem nodded. " _ **It is this will that gives me strength. Since joining the Volunteer Army, I have been bested only once.**_ "

"Really?" Freya's eyes snapped towards him in shock. "By who?"

" _ **The Captain**_ **,** " Thrax answered calmly. " _ **He, more than any other, understands my will. And it is he alone that surpasses it.**_ "

But the swordswoman was no longer listening. Instead, her brow furrowed. She'd sparred with the Captain plenty of times, but she'd never seen anything extraordinary about him. She'd beaten him more often than not as well. But if what Thrax said was true...

' _Don't tell me… He was going easy on me?!_ '

" _ **I don't think I've ever come across anyone quite as str— Are you okay?**_ " The armor-clad golem raised an eyebrow at his companion. Or at least he would have if he had eyebrows in the first place.

"Yeah," Freya grunted; though inside she was fuming. "Just peachy." She stooped down and grasped her fallen sword. "Listen, Thrax. Thanks for sparring with me, but I just realized I have something to take care of."

" _ **...Is that so?**_ " Thrax asked neutrally. " _ **It wouldn't happen to involve the Captain, would it?**_ "

"Something like that," the swordswoman murmured; brushing past him and towards the center of camp. Thrax let out an exasperated grunt, but she ignored him. Taking long strides towards where she knew the Captain's tent was, she ignored anyone she may have bumped into.

As she approached the rather nondescript tent, Freya could hear voices murmuring inside. Despite the Captain's voice generally having a calming effect on his comrades, the blonde only felt her irritation grow at the sound of it. Throwing caution to the wind, Freya boldly threw the tent flaps aside and strode in. The tent's occupants turned to her; startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Wh— Freya?!" Pirika exclaimed. "Why are you—"

"Fight me, Captain!" The woman barked.

"Fight you?" the sprite parroted; losing a bit of altitude in surprise. "But you fought with Yuuri yesterday. Let's take a break from—"

"No!" Freya growled; glaring at the silent boy sitting across from her. "None of that superficial sparring. I know you've been holding back on me, Yuuri. Fight me for real this time!"

"For real?" Pirika questioned; glancing at her partner worriedly. "What do you mean for real?"

"You beat, Thrax, didn't you?" The swordswoman said impatiently. "If you're strong enough to beat Thrax, then there's no way you've been fighting me seriously. I refuse to be treated like a child! Fight me with everything you've got, Captain!"

"...Listen, Freya," Pirika said with a small sigh. "Thrax was… different."

"How so?" Freya demanded.

"...That's for Thrax to say." The Captain finally spoke up. "If he hasn't told you, then neither will I. But," He raised a hand as the woman opened her mouth to issue a hot retort. "If you really want to fight for real, then I'll oblige."

"Great!" The blonde gave him a toothy grin. "Let's go!"

"A-Are you sure about this, Yuuri?" Pirika asked nervously as the two of them followed the swordswoman out to the training field.

"I don't like fighting my friends," the brown-haired teen said quietly. "But I dislike it even more when they're upset. If fighting me will set her at ease, then I'll gladly do so."

"Alright," the fairy muttered as they finally entered the clearing near the center of camp that served as their training yard. Several of their comrades were milling about; each of them waving or nodding to them in greeting as they past by.

Standing near the edge of the field was Thrax; who turned towards them as they approached. " _ **Captain.**_ " The golem nodded. " _ **I see you agreed to Freya's sudden request.**_ "

"Unreasonable demand is more like it…" Pirika muttered. The teen chuckled for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"Thrax, you can oversee this fight," Freya said with a grin.

" _ **Very well.**_ "

The two combatants made their way to opposing sides of the makeshift arena. Freya let loose another grin as she locked eyes with her opponent. "To first blood?"

"Or surrender." The Captain agreed with a small nod.

"Planning on giving up already?" The woman taunted as she drew her blade. The brown-haired teen remained silent as he did likewise. The two warriors stood in silent anticipation as they awaited Thrax's directive.

" _ **Begin.**_ "

Before the armor-clad golem could even finish the word, Freya was already on the move. With a lusty battle cry, the former knight rushed forward. The Captain met her charge head-on; calmly parrying her sweeping slash. As the Captain seamlessly flowed into a riposte, Freya was forced back only momentarily before pushing forward once again.

* * *

Pirika gently sat herself on Thrax's shoulder as the duo watched the bout intently. All around them, their comrades were beginning to gather to watch the two warriors clash.

"Freya seemed pretty agitated," the fairy spoke up.

" _ **I may have something to do with that,**_ " the golem admitted. " _ **I challenged her drive to become strong. Mentioning that the Captain defeated me only seemed to be the straw the broke the camel's back.**_ "

"You should have explained the circumstances to her," Pirika said with a small frown.

" _ **I know.**_ " Thrax said quietly. " _ **I regret not doing so. I just...**_ "

"I know you still feel guilty about it," Pirika's voice softened. "But no one blames you for what happened."

Thrax didn't respond and with a sigh, Pirika returned her attention to the ongoing match.

* * *

Left. Right. Duck. Block. Pivot. Freya's grin nearly split her face in half as she and the Captain clashed again and again. The thrill of battle had always been her ambrosia; but this was beyond anything she'd ever experienced! Yuuri went above and beyond anything she'd been expecting.

Every slash was easily blocked. Every thrust was deftly parried. Every overhead arc was effortlessly dodged. Any and every attack she sent his way was countered with masterful precision. Had she been any less skilled, Freya was certain she would have lost this match long ago. The two had been going at it for some time now; though the exact time, she was uncertain. It could have been minutes; it could have been hours. But it didn't matter. After all, Freya was famous for her vitality in the heat of battle. Once she got going, she was unstoppable.

"Hah!" The swordswoman laughed aloud. "This is great! This is exactly what I wanted!"

"I'm glad I could be of assistance," the teen answered; calmly parrying a thrust at his side.

"But it's not enough!" Freya cried; her battle lust nearly consuming her. "I want to see the strength that beat Thrax!"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," the Captain said moving his head out of the trajectory of her swing.

"I don't care," she growled out; her movements beginning to grow wild and frenzied. "Show it to me!"

"Freya—" Yuuri was forced back as she began unleashing a rapid flurry of sword swings

"Show it to me!"

"Calm yourself, Freya!"

"SHOW IT TO ME!" The woman roared; the thrill of battle consuming her completely. With a throaty war cry, she charged forward. Before she could even take another step, however, a massive flood of killing intent washed over her; causing her to pause for the briefest moment. But that moment was all the opening her opponent needed as he lashed back at her. Freya raised her sword to defend, only to freeze in place upon seeing his eyes; and the fury raging within them.

"Wha—" Before she could finish her exclamation, his sword slammed into hers with vicious strength; ripping the blade from her hands and sending her sprawling onto the ground. Blinking the stars out of her eyes, Freya looked up to see the Captain staring down at her coolly.

"Are you done?" He asked; the bite of cold steel at her throat. Wordlessly, she nodded and the brown-haired teen removed his sword; sheathing it silently before offering his hand. Quietly, Freya took the proffered limb and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Standing on shaky legs, the woman found herself fumbling for an explanation for her actions.

"C-Captain, I—"

"Don't." The teen said tersely; the anger in his voice causing her to flinch. "You're lucky it was me you were facing and not somebody else. Don't let it happen again."

Feeling properly chastised, Freya simply gave a silent nod. The Captain sighed, releasing the tension from his body, and glanced around at their comrades murmuring to themselves on the sidelines. They must have put on quite the show; nearly half the camp was there.

"That's enough," he called out tiredly. "As you were."

Though the murmuring continued, the onlookers slowly began to disperse at their captain's orders. Releasing yet another sigh, the teen stooped down and picked up Freya's fallen sword. "Sorry." He said, pressing the ruined blade into her hands. "Talk to Dusty or Iris. They might be able to repair it. If they can't, ask them to outfit you with a replacement. Just tell them to put it on my tab."

Freya glanced down at her weapon. It had been bent horribly out of shape; nearly to the point of snapping in two. The sound of footfalls drew their attention towards the approaching Thrax and Pirika.

"You okay, Freya?" the sprite asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah," the blonde answered sheepishly.

"Go see Lilith or Marina just in case," the Captain said; patting her on the shoulder. "I need to go. Michidia should be back from scouting and I need to debrief her."

Freya soundlessly nodded as he and Pirika took their leave.

" _ **You fought well.**_ " Thrax's voice startled her. She glanced at him to see the golem watching her solemnly. " _ **But you lost yourself in battle.**_ "

"I-I don't know what came over me," Freya said quietly. "I've never just… lost control like that before."

" _ **I know the feeling well,**_ " the armored golem nodded. " _ **The more I fight, the less control I have.**_ _**I become incapable of distinguishing friend from foe.**_ "

"Is that why the Captain beat you?" she questioned. "You forced him to go all out?"

" _ **...No. Not exactly.**_ " Thrax seemed to droop slightly. " _ **The first time we met, I lost control during a battle with the Black Army. I began rampaging; attacking everything in sight. I even hurt several of our friends.**_ "

"Thrax…"

" _ **I've never seen the Captain so furious before,**_ " he said before turning towards her. " _ **I told you earlier that he alone surpasses my will to protect. It was that day I experienced this firsthand. With naught but a single sword, he handily beat me into submission. It was the first and only loss I'd ever suffered.**_ "

The armor-clad golem shook his head. " _ **It is his greatest strength,**_ " he explained. " _ **And it is why, as you are now, you will never be able to defeat him.**_ "

Having spoke his piece, Thrax took his leave. Freya watched him go for several moments before turning towards the direction she'd saw the Captain leave. Frowning, the woman turned her attention to her ruined sword; a new memento of this lesson.

' _The Captain's_ _strength comes from his will to protect his friends. But then… what is my will? What is my drive to become strong?'_

Freya thought long and hard on this simple question, but each time, she could only come to the same conclusion.

She didn't know.

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued…**

 **Oh, and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays.**


End file.
